brandyandmrwhiskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Blind Ambition
Blind Ambition is the 4th episode of Season 1 of Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. It aired on August 21, 2004. Plot Brandy invents a youth gel in an attempt to get rich fast, only for it to backfire when it ends up turning everyone in the jungle into babies. Synopsis When Brandy introduces money (using shiny black rocks as currency) into the jungle, she discovers it is hard to live a life of luxury when having to earn finances. In an attempt to get rich quick she decides to create her own beauty product using various plants found in the rainforest. After using Whiskers as a repeated test subject Brandy eventually creates Youth Gel which is designed to make a person feel and look young again. It instantly becomes a smash hit with locals and as profits pour in Brandy hires Whiskers, Lola and Ed to mass produce her product. Meanwhile Gasper noticing Brandy's success attempts to sabotage her by pointing out to her workers their lack of good pay. This prompts Whiskers, Lola and Ed to go on strike to which Brandy responds by hiring millipedes to do the work instead. However because millipedes can't read she is forced to hire the three of them back promising to pay them double if they triple their output to which they agree. However Whiskers in his haste to make more Youth Gel ends up doubling the recipe. When the animals use this new batch they end up physically regressing back in age until they end up as babies in diapers. Soon after Meryl shows up with an egg that is apparently Cheryl saying that Brandy's Youth Gel is reversing the aging process. She scoffs and demonstrates that her product is safe by pouring an entire bottle on Whiskers only to be surprised when he turns into a baby bunny. Brandy along with baby Whiskers walk through the jungle passing by dozens of baby animals as she tries to figure out how to fix the mess she created. Gasper then shows up and offers to sell her some aging cream in exchange for all her rocks. At first she refuses then reluctantly changes her mind when baby Whiskers ends up pooping in his diaper. Later that night she and Whiskers are lying in bed when he pulls out what appears to be a huge emerald that he found. Seeing the gem Brandy eagerly takes it exclaiming that she is rich again. Quotes Brandy: Listen here you slobbering brat I don't have candy! Baby Mr. Whiskers: I WANT CANDY! Brandy: I gotta find an antidote, some kind of aging cream or something. (Gasper drops in hanging from a vine) Gasper: Aging cream you say? Why I just so happen to have my own special aging cream right here. You want it? Baby Mr. Whiskers: Ha ha ha ha funny lizard. Brandy: Shush, yes what's your price? Gasper: All your rocks. Brandy: Not a chance. Gasper: Fine, enjoy motherhood (laughs) (Baby Mr. Whiskers tugs on Brandy's sweat pants) Baby Mr. Whiskers: Mommy I made boom boom. (Brandy holds her nose at the horrible smell coming from the baby rabbit's diaper and then groans) Brandy: Ugh alright, dealCategory:Episodes Category:Season 1